ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Change the Channel
Plot The gang is watching Sumo Slammers on TV. Nick: Why is Ishiyama so fat? I mean, does he eat potato chips when he isn't fighting anyone? Ulti: ... Reo: ... Nick: ... Toon: C-C-Copyright! Ulti: He's right. The words 'The End' are seen on the TV. Iron: Let's see what else is on. He grabs the remote and flicks through channels which show Ratman, a cooking documentary, and an educational children's show. He stops flicking at a shampoo commercial. Nick: Are you serious? Iron: What? Nick: Give me that! He grabs the remote and switches the channel to an action movie. Iron: Hey! I was watching first! Nick: Nukers, Watchers; Losers, Weepers. Reo: He's got a point. Nick shows his tongue at Iron. Toon: Nick, why are we watching this action movie? Nick: Are you kidding me? This is The Defenders movie. Reo: Yeah, it's when Captain United States, Bullseye, White Widow, Iron Dan, Lhor, Bulk and Rick Fury unite to form a team and they must protect the world from Moki. Iron: What is he saying? Ulti: Don't know. Iron: Anyway, it's my turn to watch! He snatches the remote from Nick and switches the channel to one with another shampoo commercial. Nick: What's with you and shampoos? Iron: Problem? snatching the remote: Pretty much. He switches it back to The Defenders. Iron holds on to it. Nick: Oh. So you wanna try me, huh? They both keep pressing buttons on the remote. Ulti: Guys? The TV switches off. Nick: Argh! He walks towards the TV and kicks it. Sparks of energy emerge from it and engulfs the five. Ulti: Where are we? Toon: This seems familiar. Reo: Of course it does. This is the theme song of Irregular Show. Iron: Right. The one with Lordecai and Bigby. Reo: This is all Nick's fault. Nick: HOW IS IT MY FAULT? Reo: You kicked the TV. Nick: I didn't kick it! Everyone stares at him. Nick: Okay, maybe I did, but how is that my fault? Ulti: Please, guys. We should stop arguing and start thinking. Iron: About how Nick is guilty? Ulti: First, who has the remote? Everyone looks at each other. Iron: Maybe...? Toon: Maybe...? Iron: If we run further, then we might reach another channel. They run further and enter a portal, instantantly travelling to another channel with a teenager seemingly talking to himself. What he's saying is inaudible. Nick: Isn't Hed's Declassified Home Survival Tips playing now? Reo: Looks like it. They emerge from where they are, and people notice. Ulti: H-Hi, guys. Would you mind telling us where we are? Boy: Who are you dudes? Toon: They're on to us! Run! He runs off. Iron: What's up with him? Reo: I don't know. Run! Nick: No! They run after Toon, and enter another channel. Toon: Now where are we? Reo recognizes their surroundings. Reo: This is it! It's The Defenders! We're in the movie! Ulti: Yay! Iron: I hate this movie! Iron sees Iron Dan drinking shampoo. Iron: I mean 'I love this movie'! Toon: I have seen this part, this is when Lhor....I can't remember, but this is a deadly part for sure. Nick: As I was saying, RUN TO ANOTHER CHANNEL! A blast from Lhor's pickaxe shoots from the sky and hits the five, separating them by teleporting them to different channels. Ulti and Toon reach a channel where they see a small shed in a suburban frontyard. Toon: Hey, this is Thineas and Lerb: Project Darvel. Ulti: This is a nice episode. Toon: You know, bud, let's chill for a while. Ulti: Yeah. We get to see this episode up-close. How cool is that? They open the door a little, peeking into the shed. Nick and Iron are in another channel where the characters are in high school. Iron: Yes! My favorite show! Danny Cunninglam: 8th Grade Ninja! Go ninja! Nick: I really thought your favorite show was Shampoo Time. Iron: There's an actual series? Nick: No. Iron: This calls for a song. (sings) The way I see a ninja Is nothing compared to a brinjal. But when Manny Cunninglam became the ninja The way I see the ninja turned UPSIDE DOWN! Oh yeah, the ninja is so Bruce! BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE, not that loose! BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE, better than a goose! Oh yeah, the way ninja beats I think that that it is super sweet! BRUCE, BRUCE, BRUCE, BRU-'' ''He notices Nick staring at him. Nick: You want a battle? Fine. (raps) This cartoon makes me so sick. It makes me wanna throw a brick On Manny, the big cry baby! TO MAKE THIS SHOW STOP, I'LL PAY A MILLION BUCKS. Manny the baby, Manny the ba-'' ''People stare at them. Nick: Heh. Uh... (points at Iron) he did it! Reo awkwardly looks around the house he is in. A male brunette wearing a red shirt and black pants arrives. Man: Are you my son? Reo: No, (in a deep voice) I am your father. Man: Oh. Dad! So that's where you were all these years! Reo: Uh, who are you? Man: Parl Pennyson, at your service. Husband of Tandra Pennyson, and father of Gen Pennyson. Reo: Oh, this is Gen 10! Parl: Wut? Reo: Nothing. Now, will you obey your father? Parl: Of course, dad! Parl is carrying Reo on his back up the stairs. Reo is drinking canned grape juice. Reo: This is the life. Ulti and Toon watch behind a bush as Thineas and Lerb and a few unnamed friends of theirs run as if they have somewhere to be. Ulti: Let's follow them. They run, but suddenly disappear. Ulti and Toon fall down from the sky with little to no pain. Toon: Cool. We're immortal! Ulti: Or it might just be the fact that we're in a different world in technicality. Toon: Yeah. A random blonde woman approaches them. Woman: Go eat your food, kids. and Toon: ...? Woman: Come on, brocoli brussel sprouts cake! Your favorite! Ulti: I think you're mistaken. I'm Ulti. Toon: I'm Toon. Woman: Like a cartoon 'Toon'? Toon: No. Woman: Guess I'll only give cake for Ulti. Ulti: What the juice? Woman: You want juice? Ulti: Yeah, what flavor? Woman: Chocolate meat flour with vanilla cream! Ulti: Wait a minute, who are you? Woman: I'm the lady from the cooking show. Ulti: Which cooking show? The woman kicks Ulti in the knee. He falls to the ground. eating popcorn: Whoa! I'm gonna record this. to Ulti: Next time, know that I'm famous before talking to me! She storms off. In a flash of blue light, Ulti and Toon appear in a dark area. Ulti: That was awkward. Toon: Hey, where are we? A spotlight shines on them, revealing that they are in an auditorium. Ulti: Oh, man. Reo seems to be in a dark forest. A tree turns around with an evil expression. Tree: This is the place where you shall die, Astro Man! Reo: Oh, this is the new movie that the Astro Man producers have finished working on. Astro-Man: Halloween Special! Tree: You're not Astro Man? Reo: I'm Reo. Tree: Rio is a place in Brazil. Reo: Not Rio, Reo! Tree: This is like what you sound like. Not this, this! Reo: I was looking forward to spending time with you but I gotta go! He runs as the tree looks at his direction he heads as Astro Man flies behind him. The tree turns around. Tree: I wonder where Astro Man is. Nick and Iron enter a house, where a red-haired woman wearing a white shirt and black pants is crying. A slightly older man with black hair wearing a yellow shirt and cream pants is near her, his back turned on her. Woman: Please...Please don't leave me. Please. I need you. Nick: A soap opera? Great. Iron sobs. Nick: What now? Iron: I haven't had my hourly shampoo-drinking time. scoffing: Baby. In a flash of blue light, Nick and Iron appear in a barren desert. Iron: Where are we? Nick: I recognize this desert. It's the ultimate superhero mashup of the season. It's...Doom. A male teenager enters the tower. Teenager: Reo? Ulti? Toon? Lokesh? Oh, wait. He doesn't live here. The boy walks to the TV and sees Nick and Iron. Nick: Hey! That's ISM! as the camera zooms in on the two: ISM! Nick: That ain't loud enough. Ahem. ISM! The ground shakes. ISM: Hey, Nick and Iron? Are those you guys? How did you get on TV? No fair. Nick: Look, we're not really supposed to be here. I kinda...sorta...might have kicked the TV and we ended up here. Ulti, Toon and Reo are in other channels. Iron: Kinda sorta might have? Really? Nick: I have a reputation to save here. (softly) Some people can be so insensitive. Iron: Whatever. ISM, get us out of here. ISM: How? Should I kick the TV? annoyed: Yes! Nick: Kicking doesn't solve everything, you know. I learnt that the hard way. Iron: Yeah, well, I picked up the kicking urge from you. Nick: I do a lot of stupid things! ISM: Here goes. ISM kicks the TV. Nick and Iron appear next to ISM in a flash of blue light. Iron: Finally! The TV screen turns black. Nick: This is bad. ISM: Ulti and the others are still in there, aren't they? Nick: Uh-huh. ISM: And we're gonna have to get 'em out, right? Nick: Yup, but I have no idea how to do that. ISM: How about resetting the TV? Nick: No. That'll delete the guys because they aren't part of any TV show. ISM: Then there's only one way to set em' free. The tower is encased in darkness. Nick, Iron and ISM are sitting on the sofa, waiting for something possibly impossible to happen. Iron: Are you sure this'll work? ISM: Absolutely. Nick: Meh. Iron: All we have to do is wait for lightning to strike. Nick: Uh-huh. The weatherman predicted a storm today. I'll kick the TV at the exact time lightning and thunder strike. ISM: Light travels faster than sound. Nick: Tell logic to get out of town. I got this. They hear a storm and see lightning flash outside. ISM: Now! Nick jumps and kicks the TV. It flashes blue, and out come Ulti, Toon and Reo, their clothes messed up. Ulti: I'm so gonna try to avoid being attacked. Reo: I am so gonna kill Nick. grabbing his phone from his pocket: I am so gonna get this on camera! Nick: I am so dead. THE END! Major Events *The gang get sucked into the television universe. *Iron Dan, Lhor, Parl, Astro Man and ISM make their first appearances. Characters *Nick (main character of the episode) *Iron (main character of the episode) *Ulti *Toon *Reo *TV Characters **Iron Dan (first appearance; cameo) **Lhor (first appearance; cameo) **Parl Pennyson (first appearance) **Thineas (first appearance; cameo) **Lerb (first appearance; cameo) **Astro Man (first appearance; cameo) *ISM (first appearance) Allusions *When Toon said "C-C-Copyright!", it is a reference to the popular '...' scenes of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. *The Defenders is a parody of The Avengers. **Captain United States is a parody of Captain America. **Bullseye is a parody of Hawkeye. **White Widow is a parody of Black Widow. **Iron Dan is a parody of Iron Man. **Lhor is a parody of Thor. ***Instead of having a hammer, Lhor has a pickaxe. **Bulk is a parody of Hulk. **Rick Fury is a parody of Nick Fury. **Moki is a parody of Loki. *Irregular Show is a parody of Regular Show. **Lordecai is a parody of Mordecai. **Bigby is a parody of Rigby. *Hed's Declassified Home Survival Tips is a parody of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Thineas and Lerb: Project Carvel is a parody of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. * Danny Cunninglam: 8th Grade Ninja is a parody of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. *When Reo said "No, I am your father", it is a reference to Star Wars. *Gen 10 is a parody of Ben 10. **Parl is a parody of Carl. **Tandra is a parody of Sandra. **Gen is a parody of Ben. **Unlike Ben 10, Gen 10 is a comedy-based series. *Astro Man is a parody of Astro Boy. Category:Episodes Category:BTFF: Go